


Unexpected

by JustAnotherBish



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBish/pseuds/JustAnotherBish
Summary: What if Clawdeen was somewhere else when she got hit by cupids arrow?
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Clawdeen Wolf
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected

Clawdeen walked into the open in front of the drink table, waiting for Toralei to take a shot at her with cupids bow. She smirked to herself as she heard the snap of the sting on the cross bow. She quickly started dodging and weaving through the crowd, hoping this will be enough of a distraction for her friends to get the bow. Clawdeen was in the middle of leaping over deuce when she felt a pain in her leg, causing her to mess up her landing and fall onto the floor.

She suddenly felt a numbness come over her, not a dead leg kind of numbness, but a nice one. She looked up and saw Cleo standing in front of her, holding out her hand. Clawdeen was in awe of her beauty, how has not she noticed this before. Cleo was thinking similar thoughts as she stared into Clawdeens eyes. Clawdeen slowly reached her hand up and placed it into Cleo’s and let the other girl help her up. “Hi” Clawdeen greeted the other girl, slightly out of breath. “Hey” Cleo responded. “I’m gonna kiss you now, ok?” Cleo asked, not one to beat around the bush. Clawdeen nodded and started to lean in closer. Finally, Cleo closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Unknown to them, the ghouls got the crossbow off Toralei, but they were standing in shock over what they were seeing. Clawdeen and Cleo passionately making out in the middle of the dance floor. Frankie got her phone a took a picture of it, to stunned to do anything else.  
They copped on when they say Cleo pull back, wink at Clawdeen and start to drag her away to somewhere private by her tie. Abby quickly broke the toy in half and watched everyone come to their senses and quickly went down to Clawdeen and Cleo. “hey ghouls, you don’t mind if me and Clawdeen skip out on the rest of the evening, do you?” Cleo asked as Clawdeen put her arm around her shoulders.

“where are ye going?” Lagoona asked the two ghouls. “Back to Cleo’s, we’re gonna be exercising if you know what I mean.” Clawdeen told them with a smirk. The girls quickly caught on to what she was saying and bid them good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's bad.


End file.
